


points and theories

by mari (Grazzi)



Series: the thin border between metaphorical lines and relationships [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, some kind of AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazzi/pseuds/mari
Summary: chaeyoung loves math, and, although tzuyu doesn’t always understand, chaeyoung finds a way to make it simple





	points and theories

**Author's Note:**

> i may have done something and will actually turn this into a series? pls help me  
> it's not linear and it won't be, maybe i'll do a timeline
> 
> follow me on twitter if you wanna support me: @mgrazzin

“Do you know what a theoretical point is?” Chaeyoung nudges Tzuyu’s side, placing her pencil above her book. She stretches her arms behind her, allowing the tension from staying at the same position to fade a little.

Tzuyu simply admires her girlfriend while she studies. Chuckling from the question, “That's not the subject you're studying.”

Chaeyoung pouts, “I'm done studying,” she stands from the chair and flops onto the sofa next to her girlfriend, fhising her cellphone from her pocket and smashing the letters, “Now, back to my ask, do you know about theoretical dots?”

“I know, Chae, I went to highschool with you,” Tzuyu smiles, letting herself fall on Chaeyoung's lap, subtly asking for her girlfriend to play with her hair, “I may not like math this much, but I know the basic. But go on, you’ll explain it to me anyway,” though her words are harsh, her pure smile enough to make Chaeyoung to giggle.

“Okay, so, they are theoretical points in a certain plane,” Chaeyoung starts, calmly stating, taking care of her tone to not get too excited to vomit words like she normally does, “it has zero dimension, neither its length, nor its volume are relevant.”

Chaeyoung keeps bringing her eyes to Tzuyu, her girlfriend attently hearing each words she says. Chaeyoung feels proud of herself.

“And there points form lines,” Tzuyu continues.

Chaeyoung beams, “Yes! Points form vector, straight lines.”

“And what it has to be with me,” Tzuyu laughs, Chaeyoung’s dorkiness truly is contagious. She breathes once, basking on Chaeyoung’s love for both Tzuyu and Maths, it’s cute, “Why are you telling me all this out of nowhere? It’s not even the subject for your test tomorrow.”

“I know, I think I just wanted to get my head out of this test and focus on something I actually like.”

Tzuyu cups her cheek and brings Chaeyoung’s face close enough for a small peck, “Like theories?”

“Like thinking about our friends.”

A minute of silence. There’s some tugs at Tzuyu’s stomach telling her that this conversation might not go where she expects. She licks her lips and, consequently, her smile turns into a subtle frown, Chaeyoung, obviously, notices the change quickly.

“I mean, you know there’s different types of lines, right?” Chaeyoung says, taking all the care of the world so she wouldn’t destroy the moment, Tzuyu slowly nods, reassuring Chaeyoung to go on, “It’s funny how relationships can relate so much with those theoretical lines. ”

Tzuyu frowns more, genuinely confused, she signs Chaeyoung to keep going.

“You see, I have this tendency to always compare mine and my friend’s lives to theories and ideas, I can’t help it, it just happens, I normally keep it to myself and laugh it of because sometimes it’s funny,” Chaeyoung’s smile is so blind that Tzuyu actually thinks she might get blind just by looking at it, “But now you’re here and I can tell you this without everyone judging me for being a nerd.”

The smaller girl intertwines their fingers, squeezing Tzuyu’s hand affectionately, and Tzuyu feels safer, not care anymore to where this might go.

“And, you see, we are just like coincident lines,” with her other hand, Chaeyoung traces small shapes on Tzuyu’s cheek and head, “We’ve always been together, and we’ll always be together. Coincident lines always lie on top of each other and can’t be separated, turning into one.”

Tzuyu giggles, “You’re saying we’ll always stay together?”

Chaeyoung nods excitedly, “Uhum! Forever.”

“Gods, you’re so cheesy.”

Chaeyoung hums, lowering herself to blow raspberries on Tzuyu’s neck.

“Stop, stop,” Tzuyu laughs, “Keep talking, you’re not done.”

“You see, I was thinking about Jeongyeon—”

“You’re always thinking about Jeongyeon.”

“Don’t interrupt me,” Chaeyoung pouts, and it’s so cute that Tzuyu finds the need to bury her head in her girlfriend’s tummy, who only pets her hair assuringly,, “Now let me start over. I was thinking about Jeongyeon and Sana.”

“Oh,” Tzuyu says as she sits properly again at Chaeyoung’s side, “About them… specifically? Or you just happened to think about it and compare to them.”

“Firstly, it was just comparison with everyone,” Chaeyoung sucks on her breath, “But, then, it turned out to be about them. And everyone else who gets caught in between.”

“It’s a lot of people,” Tzuyu comments, bringing Chaeyoung’s head to rest on her shoulder.

“It’s a lot of people.”

It’s a common agreement within their friend group: Never talk about Jeongyeon and Sana’s kind of relationship, it’s always draining and never worth the trouble. This cold war  between them has been going on like this for years, dragging everyone in the fire line of their selfish tension.

“Maybe they’re like this because they were never meant to be,” Chaeyoung breaks the silence, now unsure if she should keep going.

Tzuyu sighs, finally understanding the meaning of all this foreplay before reaching the actual subject, “Parallel lines.”

“Yeah, exactly,” Chaeyoung’s voice is so small, it makes something inside Tzuyu in pain, “just like parallel lines.”

Tzuyu winces, “Always together; parallel lines can be as close as possible, however, they’ll never touch each other, never get close nor far away.”

“You took this description out of google?” Chaeyoung jokes, her laugh able to lighten Tzuyu’s mood, “They’ve always been like this.”

“Like parallel lines?”

“Frustrating,” she corrects, lacing their fingers together again, “Jeongyeon has always been too scared to do something about her feelings, Sana’s always been too dense to notice or just pretend to never notice what Jeongyeon felt about her. Jeongyeon was scared, Sana was careless, both were afraid to lose their friendship if they tried to step out of the boundaries of friends.”

“Sounds like them,” Tzuyu chuckles, tiredly, “I wish they’d just get along, our gatherings would be so peaceful if they could just break out of their sell of selfishness. Why can’t they just talk with each other?”

“I don’t know,” Chaeyoung is frustrated, Tzuyu notices it from the bitterness from her voice, “And there’s Momo.”

Tzuyu grins, “Is Momo also a theoretical line?”

“Was that supposed to be a joke?” Chaeyoung laughs, Tzuyu shrugs her shoulders, “Dork.”

“You’re the dork and nerdy one,” Tzuyu ruffles her small hair, “Now, say, what line is Momo.”

“It’s not that they’re  _ lines _ ,” Chaeyoung corrects, “It’s comparison, a correlation, mostly.”

Tzuyu laughs softly, “Nerd.”

Chaeyoung chooses to ignore the comment.

“You see, Jeongyeon and Sana are parallel lines,” a strategic pause for Tzuyu to digest the information, “Momo turns out to be just like a transversal line.”

Now Chaeyoung actually got Tzuyu’s full attention.

“When there’s two parallel line, when another line crosses them both — at their case, at the same time —, this line is called transversal,” Chaeyoung states.

Tzuyu is still unsure if she actually understands what her girlfriend’s trying to tell her, “Are you insinuating that Momo messed up everything between them?”

“No, of course not, they messed them up, Momo has nothing to do with it,” Chaeyoung tries to find the best way to word her ideas properly, “Momo just… happened to enter between them and confuse them. Momo did nothing wrong, but she crossed their lives, not entirely romanticly, at the same time without noticing.”

Tzuyu sighs, all the information just too dense to her understanding, “Where do Mina, Nayeon and Jihyo enter in this crazy theory you have?”

“Hey! You shouldn’t judge me for thinking this! I can’t help it, it’s not crazy!”

“Chae, have you heard yourself speaking?” Tzuyu inquires, raising an eyebrow while she stands up from the sofa, “You’re comparing us and our friends to imaginary ideas just because ‘they fit’, I’m sure it’s not like this, just a coincidence.”

Chaeyoung pouts, now that Tzuyu worded everything, it really seems a bit too much, “We still are coincident lines, together for forever and never able to get away from each other. You’re stuck with me for forevermore!”

“Think this as much as you like,” Tzuyu jokes, though her voice actually filled with tenderness and happiness, “I’ll prepare something to eat, do you want eggs?”

“Fried eggs,” Chaeyoung grins.

“Scrambled it is, then,” Tzuyu huffs playfully.

“I said fried!”

“I heard scrambled.”

Chaeyoung huffs, sulking on the sofa, “You asked for what I wanted.”

“To be polite,” Tzuyu explains, “I want to eat scrambled eggs.”

“Fine! Eat as much as you want, I’ll go back to studying, then!”

Tzuyu laughs, cracking the eggs on the frying pan, relieved that the tension from that talk had faded. Chaeyoung is too caring, she loves that on her girlfriend.

Chaeyoung is also right, they’re coincident lines and will stay together no matter what.


End file.
